


13 Weeks In

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Series: A Life: Clony One Shots that make a story [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: 13 Weeks old, Clony - Freeform, Demostic Fic, M/M, My baby's have baby's, New Parents, Twins, just in time for father's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: Tony and Clay have been parents for all of 13 weeks and while it's getting easier the news that Tony drops on Clay about his late night wareabouts are cause for more worry





	13 Weeks In

"Tony! Do you have Jeff?" Clay was trying his best to quite a screaming Hannah, half of the 13 week off twins Tony and Clay had eagerly awaited nine months for. Tony popped around the corner, sighing at Clay "He's already down for the night. Could you be any worse at this whole parenting thing?" 

Clay bounced his daughter lightly, rubbing her back as she went from screaming to a low whimper "Not all of us had siblings, Tony. I was an only child." 

"I was the youngest." Tony countered, taking Hannah from Clay and moving over to the rocking chair. "You have cousins. I've met your family Tony. The reunion last year." Tony sat lightly, rocking Hannah to an easy sleep "Done." He whispered, handing the baby off to Clay. 

"I'll be back in a bit, I have to take care of something." Tony kissed Clay's nose before grabbing his jacket and walking out the door, leaving a confused Clay with two sleeping twins. 

Eventually Clay put Hannah in her crib next to Jeff's, turning on the baby monitor and bringing the other half with him to the living room. "What to watch." He muttered to himself whilst scrolling through Netflix on the 60' Tv Tony insisted them buy with their tax return. 

He eventually decided on rewatching Supernatural, because when could one ever get tired of watching Supernatural? After about 2 episodes Clay started drifting off before he heard the familiar rumble of Tony's cherry red Mustang and the slam of his car door. 

"I'm home." He kissed Clay's head from behind the couch and hopped over the back, landing next to him husband. "Supernatural again?" 

"One can never have too much Supernatural. The Winchesters are practically gods and they have the body's for it." 

"Who got you hooked on this show again?" Tony chuckled "You." Clay replied "Where did you anyway?" 

"Bryce is out of prison and my. Either caught wind that he's still pissed at you for putting him there. He's coming after us, Clay. So we.... set him off out trail for a bit." 

"He's out? They just let him out?" Clay'a voice was steadily rising and Tony tried his best to calm him "One, don't want the kids. Two, we'll be fine Clay. You're a huge lawyer and we live with cops on either sides of us, he's not going to be able to hurt us or the twins. I promise. I'll protect you." Tony then kissed the worried Clay, running his hands down his back, resting them on his back. 

Tony pushed Clay onto him back and gently rested himself on top of his husband, wrapping his arms around Clay's waist. "The kids?" Clay broke away from his lovers wandering lips for a moment. 

"They'll be fine. Their sound asleep it's been two hours."

**Author's Note:**

> Yea!!! Part 3 Done!!!!! So the next part will take a bit longer because it's going to be a longer one shot but it will be here soon. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> MK


End file.
